


The Club

by Lord Angelcake (EuterpesChild)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/Lord%20Angelcake
Summary: Originally written in 2014.Apologies for the format; it was written over text.





	

You've gone to the club with some friends

You didn't really want to go

They did

But you said you'd go with them

Designated Driver and all that

So they've all gone off

Found people to keep them busy for the next few hours

And you're there

By the bar

Gazing into space

Not much caring what happens

When suddenly

There's a weight on your lap

And a strange voice purrs

"Hello gorgeous"

"Sorry"

you start

"I'm really not in the moo-"

You've turned slowly to face the person sitting on you

It's a young woman about your age

Black hair slicked up

Black leather corset

Black dramatic eyeliner

And the most gorgeous face you've ever seen

You trail off unable to think of anything to say

She smiles and there's something in that smile

Part hungry

Part dangerous

All sexy

She leans forward and whispers

"Thought you looked like you needed some cheering up"

And she kisses you

And while you weren't planning on doing anything that night

The best laid plans of mice and men

Are easily waylaid by young women with lipstick


End file.
